


Popsicle

by FandomBloc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Licking, M/M, Popsicle, heat - Freeform, playful ideas, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBloc/pseuds/FandomBloc





	Popsicle

"Uhhh it’s hot" Stiles complained. Derek found him laying on the floor, his shirt was bunched up at his chest, pale skin pressing against the cool cement, "Derrrrrrrr"

"Whining will only make you more hot." Derek walked past him to the kitchen and opened the freezer. Stiles heard him riffling through it, there was a russle of plastic and Derek was leaning over him holding a red Popsicle

"You had those in the freezer and you didn’t tell me?!"

"Yes. You never asked"

"Are there any left?" he scrambled from his spot, shoving Derek aside lightly. He frowned as he found that there weren’t any left in the ice box, "You have the last one"

Derek shrugged and walked towards the balcony, “You should have looked for it yourself”

Stiles groaned, flailing towards his boyfriend, “Share with me”

"ehhh…" Derek pondered then shook his head with a grin

"I hate you"

Derek smiled more, flashing teeth “Love you too” He step out into the hot summer sun, enjoying his icy treat. The door closed on Stiles and he stood in the loft by himself. He watch Derek through the window; he really didn’t want to go out there, it was ‘hot as balls’, but he really needed something cold- and a little sweet- in his mouth. He sucked in his breath, puffing his cheeks out before throwing the door open. He pounced

"Gimme that!"

"Hey!" Derek yanked away from his arms

"Sharing is caring"

"I got this first while you were busy complaining"

Stiles pouted, “So you’re going to eat all of that and watch me boil?”

"I-" Derek stuttered, trying to come up with a ‘non-assholey’ response. Stiles took the opportunity to grab at Derek’s popsicle hand, this time with success. Derek grunted, trying to pull away, but stiles already wrapped his lips around the frozen cherry treat. Stiles unintentionally groaned with satisfaction- well maybe a little intent. 

"Oh my god it’s so good, and it’s so cold" Stiles licked at it, the melted juices were dribbling down their hands. Derek blushed slightly watching his boyfriend’s tongue slid up the red, he grunted

"Now I’m all sticky" Derek pulled away finally, looking at his hand. Stiles snickered

"I can fix that" he leaned in and brushed his lips against Derek’s fingers, swiping his tongue at the red syrup

"Uh-" Derek blushed, "Shit"

"Hmm?" Stiles looked at him and leaned to nibbled the top bit of the popsicle off, then with his still syrup covered hand clasped Derek’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. The two of them sucked on the chunk of popsicle that was between their lips. Derek moaned a little bit when they parted

"Thanks" he winked, "sharing is caring" Derek watched Stiles make his way back inside when he spontaneously touched his pale neck with the rest of the icy treat, leaving a trail of syrup

"Ack!"

"There’s still a bit of this left." Derek suddenly crowded his back side, licking at the syrup on Stiles’ neck "And I’m not finished sharing"


End file.
